Once You Succeed, Try Again
by Open Sea
Summary: Roxas, through an intense event causes Zexion, his school's dean, to leave. Enter Axel, who replaces him. Roxas is determined for some alone time with him. LEMONS & MAJOR YAOI & SMEXY ROXAS
1. Change in Pace

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PEEPS PLEASE READ****: **Just as a warning, this is pretty damn explict, if i do say so myself. So please take caution before reading this and ask yourself, "Am I ready enough to read Roxas suck someone off?" If you are sure the answer to the question is "Yes and how dare you ask me such a question?" Then please proceed on. But if your answer is "Hell no, i don't want to read this gay sh*t." Then please move on to something a little more you. Thanks friends.

**OH AND IF YOU ARE READING THIS, DO ME THE FAVOR OF VOTING ON MY PROFILE. THANKS!!!!**

~o0o~

* * *

Roxas ruled his school. He practically owned the school. Everyone, including teachers and staff, gave way to him. However, Roxas didn't earn this respect by being a good and hard-working student. Oh no, quite the opposite. Frequently, he would be sent to the Dean's office for causing a riot in the lunchroom, disrupting class too much, or even trashing the hallways. Hence, he got to be pretty good friends with the Dean of Students, Zexion. Zexion's true nature was calm and collected. Save for Roxas. Usually when he saw the blonde he would go off on how he is ruining his life and he needs to take school more serious. Generally, these lectures/scolding would last up to 30 minutes. After the long lecture, Roxas would rub his chin and then say, "You're right. But I don't think I'm ready for that kind of lifestyle." Zexion would then lean over his desk to dig through his papers to find the pink detention slips. After filling it out he would then hand it Roxas. But each time this happened, Roxas would pull Zexion by the wrist, lean in, and whisper something obscene like, "How many times do I have to come in here before you let me fuck you." Or "I wanna fuck you in that big chair of yours" or something simple like, "You are one piece of hot ass." He would then snatch the detention slip and walk out of the room. The first couple of times this happened Zexion wasn't expecting it, but after the first 2 weeks he was used to the harassment.

So, Zexion thinking this session wasn't different than any others, handed Roxas his slip. But the ending this time was different. Instead of grabbing Zexion, he pushed. Zexion landed on his back on top of his desk. Roxas soon followed. Just as he was about to yell Roxas seized his lips preventing his cry for help. It was no contest; Roxas being stronger and heavier greatly overpowered him. Roxas yanked open and down Zexion's pants and slowly began to pet his length.

"No no no," Zexion softly muttered, embarrassed at the fact that he was actually enjoying this.

Roxas grinned at the sight of Zexion and took his cock and began to beat him off. Zexion's mind went blank as Roxas slowly fondled him.

"Please," Zexion breathed out.

"Please what? Do you want me to suck you?" Roxas said teasingly. Nodding vigorously, Zexion whimpered as Roxas let go of his cock. Roxas slowly descended until he was at Zexion's crotch. Taking in his cock whole, Zexion gasped. He began to suck but slowly and softly. Zexion knotted his hand into Roxas' hair. Roxas then began to bob his head back and forth while sucking hard.

"Ahh!" Zexion cried out trying to be mindful that others were in this building. Zexion was practically seeing stars at this point. There was no way someone this young, could give a blowjob _so unbelievable_. His tongue rolled and twisted in way he didn't think were possible. Roxas moaned deeply and the vibrations of his mouth sent Zexion over the edge. "Fuck!" Zexion clapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his yell as he climaxed.

Roxas gulped the cum and wiped his mouth with a tissue from Kleenex box on top of Zexion's desk.

"I'll see you around." Roxas left as the bell rang to signal the end of the day. Zexion, stunned, stood as his desk and wondered how things had gotten so out of hand. His head whirled with replays of what just happened. _Damn that kid knew his way around a cock. _He felt himself get hard just at the thought of it. Zexion could never see that kid again. He knew next time he did, that he, himself would initiate it. Quickly, he tucked himself into his boxers, put his pants back on, and gathered all this belongings. Marching into the principal's office, he kicked the door open.

"That's it, I can't work here anymore! I quit!" Zexion yelled and stormed out leaving a very confused Xemnas behind.

Roxas continued his senior year the way he always did, except without a Zexion to harass he got in less trouble, because he didn't have a thing for Xemnas. So he decided not to piss the teacher's off so much, so he didn't see the office that much anymore.

A month later, in the middle of pre-calculus, he heard want he had been hoping for since Zexion left.

"Due to the recent loss of our Dean of Students," He heard Xemnas say over the intercom, "We have re-hired a new dean and an assembly will be held to welcome him to our school. So would all teacher's escort the students to the gym." Everyone turned to Larxene but she was too busy reading the newspaper. She looked up when she realized it was silent in the class.

She put the down, "Well? Move! I'm not your babysitter!" The students immediately gathered their things and walked to the gym. Roxas walked with his best friends Hayner and Pence over the gym. They met up with Olette halfway there.

"Hey guys. Isn't it lame that we have to "welcome" this guy to the school? How stupid is that? Except for you Roxas, because you visit the dean about twice a week," Olette laughed. Roxas laughed too because he had never told them about his encounter with the last dean.

The whole school crammed into the small bleachers and was anything but attentive to the principal who was waiting for them to quiet down. The thing that did make them shut up was the shock of bright red hair that emerged out of the back door.

Roxas was amazed and stunned. This man was beautiful. Along with his shock of red hair were intense green eyes, which he could have sworn stared at him for 10 seconds. He walked up to the podium taking his sweet time. When he did, he greeted Xemnas with a handshake and Roxas could see Axel's mouth give a thank you.

"Hello everyone, my name is Axel Aimi. I'll be your new dean for the rest of this year, please be patient with me…" Roxas didn't hear anymore. He couldn't hear anymore. Looking at the skinny yet muscular body of this man sent chills down his back. His belt sat tightly on his hips slightly swayed as he changed from one sentence to another. There was no denying it, Roxas wanted to be fucked by Axel. Vowing to get into his office by the end of the week, he set up a game plan.


	2. Found Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTE PEEPS: **Hey all. Okay well I had so many ideas what to do with this. I'm not sure if I'm done with this yet, pretty sure I am. So I hope you guys are satisfied with this latest and probably final installment of _Once You Succeed, Try Again. _

~o0o~

That next day, Roxas decides that Astronomy is the best class to get kicked out of. So as Vexen goes on about the alignment of stars, Roxas decides that yelling out he 'lost the game' suffice for a trip to the dean. This would then set off a train reaction in the class, causing everyone to say they lost the game and so on and so on. Vexen wouldn't be able to get them to focus on his lecture again. As soon as Roxas was about to open his mouth, the intercom came on with a _click. _

"Sorry for interrupting class but could Roxas Daft please come to the dean's office I repeat, Roxas Daft to the dean's office." The intercom turned off with a satisfying _click._ Everyone, of course, turned to Roxas, he was used to getting called into the office before, but this was different. Before, he knew he could handle whatever they threw at him. But Axel Aimi was different, he could tell.

Through the ooooooo's of his classmates he walked through the door leading to the stairway. Down he went getting more and more nervous at each step. When he reached the dean's office he opened the door to a secretary he had never seen before. She had baby blonde hair and had big blue eyes Roxas.

"Why hello there Ms., I don't think I've seen you here before you new?" Roxas said with a fake polite tone and smile.

She laughed, "Oh don't feed me that bullshit. You can go into his office."

Roxas grinned, "Oh so you've heard about me." He walked right in front of her desk and took a gummy bear from a small bowl on top of it. "Don't mind if I do." He placed the gummy in his mouth. "Well this is gonna be a long year so you better get used to me."

"Punks like you don't scare me." She turned around and talked into a small intercom. "Roxas is here."

"Send him in." Namine turned to him and had an exasperated look.

"Well you heard the man. Scoot!" She stood up and walked out of the room with a few papers in her hand.

She was leaving so that meant whatever they did in there she wouldn't hear. He smirked and turned the doorknob and walked into the familiar office. Except a few things were out of place and replaced. A coffee table and a leather couch replaced the old chairs that were originally there. However the desk was in the same arrangement. His mind floated back to the day Zexion trembled and shuddered underneath him on top of that very same desk. Roxas craved to see Axel in the same position, writhing underneath him as he pleasured him. Roxas suppressed the shudder he felt at the thought.

Axel was there in his desk chair and flipping through a few folders. At the sound of the door opening, he looked up at Roxas. He put down the papers and turned to Roxas with a mischievous smile upon his face. Wedged on top of his nose was a pair of glasses, which made him look even more desirable in Roxas' eyes. His legs were opened wide. Roxas couldn't help but think this as a way to tease him.

"Close the door and have a seat Roxas." Roxas couldn't help shudder when he heard Axel say his name. The way it rolled off his tongue caused a sensation in his fantasy. He pictured Axel moaning his name… Roxas shook off the thought quickly closed the door and went across the room to the chairs he had sat in too many times. Roxas looked up at the clear and intimidating green eyes of Axel, forcing himself not to think of anymore sexual situations. Axel stood up as Roxas walked to the leather couch, and leaned on the front of his desk.

Roxas tried to put on his poker face; he wanted to control this situation, not Axel. Seemingly having a staring contest, they watched each other for what seemed an eternity. Then something snapped in Roxas, he wasn't a patient person and waiting for what Axel was going to do was killing him.

He sighed controlling his anger, "What do you what with me? Cuz I'm dying to know."

Axel smirked and walked toward Roxas. Sitting on top of the coffee table, he leaned in and whispered in Roxas' ear. "I was about to ask the same thing." When he leaned back he lightly brushed Roxas' lips with his own, causing the look of hunger appear on Roxas' face. Axel snickered as he looked upon his face.

"I knew you wanted something from me. The way you were looking at me like the best meat sandwich you ever had." Axel laughed at the way Roxas seemed to gulp air at the loss of words. Leaning in again he said the most erotic sentence Roxas ever heard, "If you wanted to fuck, all you had to do was ask."

That was enough for him. Roxas tugged at Axel pants till they came off and pulled out his bulge. This was the biggest Roxas had seen and he had seen quite a few. Without anymore thinking, he dove in. His hot mouth took in as much as he could and compensated the rest with his hand. Axel gasped and Roxas heard his nails scrape into the wood. Roxas felt himself stiffen. Looking up he saw Axel's head thrown back and panting. Roxas began to twist his tongue around Axel's sensitive head wanting too please the redhead till he was moaning and gasping for release.

"Ah! Yesss… please…" Axel breathed out.

Roxas obliged and quickly began to bob his head trying to take in all of him. So while choking a bit on his hard length Roxas tried to get back into a rhythm. But he could tell Axel was near the end. So hesitantly, he pulled away, leaving a disappointed redhead with a screaming erection. Roxas tugged off his own pants. Slowly Roxas descended on Axel throbbing cock.

The pain and pleasure clouded his vision, but he rapidly recovered, not wanting to miss anything. Pumping himself on Axel erection, he felt Axel's eyes on him. Looking down he saw Axel hungrily staring at him. Roxas wanting to satisfy him in every way possible leaned down and connected their lips. Roxas, letting Axel take the upper hand, opened his mouth letting Axel explore. After a few minutes on thrusting on top on Axel, he felt Axel's seed burst into his asshole. The feeling and thought of this sent Roxas over the edge. As soon as Roxas caught his breath, thinking this session was over, reached onto the coffee table and grabbed a tissue to clean the cum off his chest and butt. But Axel would have none of that.

Axel stopped him and licked the cum off his stomach while looking right at Roxas. His finger glided to Roxas butt and began to finger him. Roxas couldn't bear to look into Axel's eyes. He wasn't sure if he was ready for round two.


End file.
